My Immortal
by Imaginary Dreams
Summary: One night changes Sarah's and Jareth's life forever.


My Immortal

_...I'm so tired of being here, _

_supressed by all my childish fears..._

It had been two years since Sarah had left the Labyrinth. It had been a day she had regretted, a day she was sure she would always regret. A day that Jareth would always regret, too.

_...And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave..._

Jareth had stared at the window into Sarah's apartment. He had been watching her since she had emanipated herself, and moved in with her boyfriend. Her abusive boyfriend. Everytime Chad looked at Sarah with the look of a madman, Jareth found himelf weeping for Sarah.

"What did Sarah ever do to deserve this?" he would ask himself. He looked at the car that had just pulled off of the street, disappearing into the night, not to return until the afternoon the next day. Jareth sighed heavily. Tonight would be the night.

_...'Cause your prescence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone..._

Sarah was in a fetal position on her floor, crying. Chad had been drunk again. Whenever he was drunk, he would always hit her. Today, he choose a punch to the stomache and kicks to her back, not wanting to mar her face.

"Your face is the only thing that's beautiful about you. Why would I want to destroy that?" Chad had said to her once. Sarah heard a swift of wind fly through the open window. She wiped her tears and went to the window to close it. After she closed it and turned around, she saw Jareth.

_...These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain in just to real..._

Sarah looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. His eyes began to water too. Still, she held his gaze. Jareth looked at her even deeper and kissed her.

_...There's just too much,_

_that time cannot erase..._

As he kissed her, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Sarah put her arms around his neck and stopped crying. He pulled away from her and smiled softly. Sarah returned the smile with a kiss. Jareth picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

_...When you criy I'd,_

_wipe away all of your tears..._

So many thoughts began to flow through Sarah's head. She was confused. She loved Jareth, that was the reason she made him. But did she love him enough to do what they were going to do? Suddenly, thoughts of Chad beating her came into her head.

"That's not love. Beating someone is not love," Sarah thought to herself. As they arrived near the bed, Jareth laid Sarah down on the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her navel and unbuttoning her shirt with each kiss. Sarah closed her eyes and thought of what she was going to do.

_...When you'd scream I'd,_

_fight away all of your fears..._

As he reached Sarah's face, Sarah opened her eyes and saw he was looking at her. She smiled and began to untie his cape which he wore when she first met him in the Labyrinth. When she took of his cape, she began to undo his shirt. Soon after, they were both nude, rolling around underneath the sheets, kissing each other.

_...And I held your hand through all of these years, _

_And you'd still have all of me..._

Thoughts soon began to race through Jareth's head. "What is she is just doing this to spite her boyfriend? No! Sarah would never hurt me again! She would never do that to me again!" Jareth thought.

_...You use to captivate me by your resonating lie,_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind..._

Their hands soon began to explore each other's bodies, becoming laden with sweat from exertion.

_...Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,_

_your voice has chased away all the sanity in me..._

Jareth steadily pulled away from the kiss, trying not to scare her. Sarah had felt the bulge on him and became a little nervous. This would be her first time, and she didn't want to sound or appear inexperienced.

_...These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much_

_That time cannot erase..._

"Is this your first time?" Jareth had whispered in her ear softly. Sarah gulped and nodded. Jareth smiled and kissed her neck. "Don't be afraid," Jareth said.

_...When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_And you'd still have all of me..._

After that was said, Jareth entered her. Sarah closed her eyes and whimpered in pain. Jareth stroked her hair and kissed her on the lips.

"That will be the only pain you'll ever feel when you're with me," Jareth whispered in her ear.

_...I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along..._

Jareth was right. As soon as he began to move inside of her, the pain was replaced with pleasure. Sarah now smiled as Jareth bent down to kiss her.

_...When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_And you'd still have...all of me..._

After they had finished, Sarah was wrapped in Jareth's arms, feeling safer than she had ever felt in her life.

"I love you, Sarah," Jareth had whispered in her ear. Sarah smiled. "I love you too, Jareth."

"Please come back to me, Sarah. You won't feel any pain with me. I'll never hurt you, Sarah. I would kill myself before I ever hurt you," Jareth whispered in her ear again. Sarah smiled wider. "I will, Jareth," she said. Jareth looked at her and smiled. They would be each other's for the rest of eternity.

_...All of me, all of me..._


End file.
